Closed-circuit video surveillance began in 1965 using a TV monitor and a video camera. The development of the videocassette recorder (VCR) allowed for the taping and archiving of video camera data using magnetic tape storage devices. Businesses prone to theft and robbery began using this technology as a deterrent.
In recent years surveillance cameras constitute a sizable part of the security devices industry, and the state of the art cameras are high performance and intelligent cameras using a host of image processing, face recognition and filtering algorithms, etc. A lot of the verification and authentication efforts are focusing on properties of the transmitted images and how to detect whether these images have been tampered with. Other efforts are directed at preventing fake signals from being entered into the system or at ensuring that such activities would not go unnoticed. However, known surveillance systems and methods that shall ensure high tamper-proof are complex and costly.